fanfictheluckyonesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Say You're Just A Friend
}} Say You're Just A Friend en español Dices Que Eres Sólo Una Amiga, es una canción interpretada en el capitulo . La canción pertenece originalmente a Austin Mahome Ft. Flo Rida. Es interpretada por Oliver junto a algunos miembros de New Divide. Contexto de la Canción: TBR. Letra de la Canción: Oliver: Hey hey baby you've been on my mind I knew you for a long time But I've been thinkin baby that you should know (Chicos de New Divide: oh oh yeah eh uh) Hey hey baby can we compromise I really want you to be mine I've got a million places that we could go (Chicos de New Divide: oh yeah uh) Oliver y Chicos de New Divide: I wanna be your everything, I want to be the one you need So tell me where ya been all my life, gonna make you mine tonight Hey baby you, you got what I need But you say you're just a friend Yeah you say you're just a friend Hey baby you, you got what I need But you say you're just a friend Yeah you say you're just a friend Oliver: Hey hey baby we've been on the phone Spendin time together alone, But every time we talk the words don't come out right (Chicos de New Divide: Oh oh, yeah e uh) Hey hey baby when I look in your eyes I can tell that you're holdin somethin inside I've been thinkin bout yo-ou-ou I've been thinkin bout me-e-e I wanna be your everything, I want to be the one you need So tell me where ya been all my life, gonna make you mine tonight Oliver (junto a Chicos de New Divide): Hey baby you, you got what I need But you say you're just a friend Yeah you say you're just a friend Hey baby you, you got what I need But you say you're just a friend Yeah you say you're just a friend Oliver: In Carol City spent most of my nights Trying to make the world whistle But it's a hell of a life How to make them all get low Bring it back right around Let the good times roll Feeling good right now But I remember Biz Markie 1989 Or maybe 90 Came to me like a song I wrote Cutting class, chasing you 'Cause you're all I want Like you, you got what I need And if not I'll just pretend Until I can get your friend, I'm playing, though But baby there's a little truth sprinkle in 'em Peeking at your eyes and I can see the twinkle in 'em Thought we'd be together until I seen the wrinkle in them But I guess no Oliver (junto a Chicos de New Divide): Hey baby you, you got what I need But you say you're just a friend Yeah you say you're just a friend Hey baby you, you got what I need But you say you're just a friend Yeah you say you're just a friend Hey baby you, you got what I need But you say you're just a friend Yeah you say you're just a friend Hey baby you, you got what I need But you say you're just a friend Vídeo: thumb|left|335 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Oliver Categoría:Canciones del capitulo The Fault In Our Stars